The Shadows of Hell
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les Chitauri. C'était le nom des monstres qui lui firent endurer son calvaire durant un an jusqu'à ce que la folie ne le dévaste. Comment Loki est-il devenu cet homme fou que les Vengeurs connaissent? Comment a-t-il perdu tous ses espoirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Je vous présente ma première fic à chapitres sur ce fandom. Soyons clairs, il n'y aura aucun Avenger malheureusement, car il s'agit de la période où Loki a été emprisonné par les Chitauri. Je me demandais comment, en un an, il a pu changer et devenir l'homme fou que l'on connait dans Avengers. Cette fic ne devrait pas s'étendre sur plus de dix chapitres, normalement. J'en ai déjà écris 7, j'attends de voir si dix suffiront.**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**(Rated T pour descriptions parfois morbides, pas pour les âmes sensibles donc! Il est possible que je revois le rating si les descriptions prennent une dimension plus violente, mais je doute)**

* * *

C'est le noir complet dans mon esprit lorsque, malgré toute ma volonté, je me réveille de mon long sommeil. Je crains un instant qu'Odin ne m'ait transmis sa faiblesse et ses envies d'hibernation, bien au chaud dans son lit couvert de fourrures diverses et variées, mais il n'en est en fait rien. Etrangement, je n'arrive même pas à sourire de mes pensées. Je ne vois même plus rien. Mes yeux me piquent affreusement, les moustiques peuvent-ils piquer les yeux ? J'ai en tout cas cette horrible impression d'être aveugle.

-Fils de Jotunheim, puis-je alors entendre.

Mon ouïe semble aussi défaillir. Peut-être que j'hallucine, comme il m'arrive souvent de le faire ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous ? Est-ce le jour de ce vieux borgne ? Je hais le mercredi. Mercredi, ça ne ressemble pas à Odin, mais ce roi est assimilé à un certain Mercure, dans une autre mythologie fortement erronée, alors je déteste le mercredi ! Sommes-nous alors vendredi ? Mon cœur serait alors légèrement apaisé, car le vendredi est le plus doux et maternel des jours à mes yeux.

Aie, pourquoi ne puis-je bouger sans ameuter tout Asgard ? J'ai si mal partout que mes cris pourraient même résonner jusqu'à Helheim ! Ou pire, jusqu'à Midgard. Il me faut quelques minutes supplémentaires de réflexion pour me souvenir que je ne suis même plus sur la terre qui m'a adopté. Je crois me souvenir, maintenant. Le pont, Thor qui refuse de soulager ma douleur en me tenant fermement pour ne pas que je tombe du haut du Bifröst. Père. Non, son nom est Odin. Odin, qui s'est réveillé par je ne sais quel miracle, a regardé mon suicide en direct, en regardant droit dans mes yeux.

Quoique maintenant, je comprends aisément que mon suicide a échoué. Il me faut me lever pour défaire cette douleur perçant mon corps. Lorsque j'essaye de détaler du sol, une sourde douleur m'en empêche vivement. Quelle terrifiante douleur ! Elle me glace les os, pire que la glace ne pourrait me geler. Et ma cécité n'arrange absolument rien à ma pitoyable situation ! Je dois pourtant savoir pourquoi me retient-il dans des chaines brulantes qui dévorent ma peau. Non, une seconde. Je suis au sol, on m'a attaché au sol. Un sol que je devine finalement souillé de mon sang. Que s'est-il passé ? Mon cœur, je le sens battre de plus en plus rapidement, il parait qu'on appelle ça de la panique, pour ceux qui ont un cœur. Mais je n'ai pas de cœur.

-Le fils bâtard s'est enfin réveillé, nous commencions à nous impatienter, lança une voix que je ne pus reconnaitre.

Une voix grave, en fait. Est-ce un test d'Odin ? M'a-t-il récupéré alors que je m'enfonçais dans ce sombre vide spatial ? Personne ne daigne me renseigner, et cette manière dont on m'appelle me fait de plus en plus…disons, je ne panique pas évidemment, mais…ça m'inquiète _légèrement_ que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Sait-on ma nature ? Bien sûr que oui, puisque mes ravisseurs ont su que j'étais un fils de Jotunheim.

Mes yeux me brûlent toujours quant à eux, comme si…on y avait versé un poison afin de m'enlever un de mes atouts les plus précieux : ma vision. Je ne peux me défendre sans mes yeux pour me guider ! Même ma magie n'y peut rien. Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout, et que j'obtienne le plus d'informations possibles sur ceux qui osent m'enlever à ce vide spatial qui n'était pas si mortel que ça.

Alors que je tente de parler, quelque chose racle ma gorge. Aie, encore et toujours aie. Je ne peux presque pas parler ! Sans doute ma gorge a-t-elle besoin de boire quelque chose si elle ne veut pas souffrir davantage, me causant aussi de la douleur. Par je ne sais quelle force, sans doute celle du Jotun qui m'habite, je réussis à formuler une phrase :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Rien qu'un murmure qui sort de ma gorge, mais un murmure qui me coûte mille souffrances. J'aimerais tellement me reposer, retrouver l'usage de mon corps et surtout celui de mes yeux, et enfin, me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, et que je suis encore à dériver dans l'espace, voire même, je pourrais encore être dans mon lit, à dormir tranquillement. Et quand je me réveillerais, Mère serait à mes côtés, et Thor viendrait aussi nous voir. Père ne viendrait pas, bien sûr, mais le matin suivant, il me donnerait une étreinte affectueuse pour me dire qu'il savait que je faisais un cauchemar.

Non, tout cela n'arrivera plus jamais, car ce qui se passe est bien réel. L'eau froide que l'on me balance sur le corps me fait bien comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'issue. L'eau s'infiltre partout, elle me démange le corps tout entier, de mes pieds jusqu'à mon cerveau, l'eau me détruit doucement. Et il y a aussi quelque chose…je ne sais pas, j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il n'y aucune barrière entre mon corps et l'eau. Mes chers habits ne seraient-ils plus aussi imperméables que l'on me l'avait dit ? Il faudra que je reparle de la manière de coudre avec ceux qui ont osé dire que je n'allais pas risquer d'être mouillé par la pluie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !

-Tes pensées sont bien égarées, roi déchu d'Asgard, me susurre-t-on à l'oreille.

Au moins, ils savent que j'ai du mal à entendre, ces ravisseurs qui osent me rappeler que j'étais roi. J'étais, car je ne suis plus. Logique, me dis-je à moi-même, mais c'est la vérité. Ma couronne temporaire m'a brusquement été arrachée par l'arrivée de Thor et le réveil d'Odin. Seule Mère a accepté de se soumettre à son roi, à moi. Je ne l'ai pas laissé me faire la révérence quand elle m'a fait roi, d'ailleurs. Mère ne s'agenouillera jamais devant moi, parole de Loki ! Mais je n'en dit pas autant de Thor…

-Cesse donc de penser à cette vie, cher enfant perdu, car bientôt, tu auras enfin la vérité que tu désires, et elle occupera trop ton esprit pour que tu puisses songer à autre chose, me coupe-t-on dans mon élan.

Je m'apprête à grogner que je n'avais pas fini mes pensées, et que l'imprudent qui avait osé parler subirait mille colères de ma part, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Alors que je baignais dans la noirceur de la cécité, je crois apercevoir un petit point bleu. Non, plusieurs points bleus. Mon visage doit avoir l'air surpris, car mes ravisseurs me soufflent :

-Tu as enfin recouvert la vue. Tes yeux sont bien trop verts ! Ne t'en fais, ils auront enfin la couleur de la vérité.

-Vous parlez de vérité au dieu des mensonges ? osais-je répliquer à mon tour, non content que l'on commente les yeux que ma famille aimait voir briller de joie.

Surtout Mère, en fait. Thor, ça dépendait de l'humeur. Si je lui faisais une blague douteuse, il me boudait et se fichait de mon regard heureux. S'il aimait ma blague, il aimait mes yeux. Père, je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne lui ai jamais demandé et il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

-Bientôt tu ne nous parleras plus ainsi. Tu oublieras même jusqu'au moindre de tes mensonges, fils bâtard de Jotunheim.

Veulent-ils vraiment tester mes pouvoirs ? Je ne réponds cependant rien, voulant savourer ma vue à nouveau retrouvée. Bon, ce n'est pas superbe, mais je peux au moins voir. Je suis dans un endroit tapissé de bleu, des nuances de bleus qui me font penser à l'espace. Quelle est d'ailleurs ma surprise lorsque, quand je lève les yeux vers le plafond, je tombe nez-à-ciel avec l'espace ! Alors je suis encore dans l'espace, dans un trou perdu tapissé du plus beau des bleus ? Serait-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Même moi je ne ferais pas de farce aussi idiote. Et là, là, je m'aperçois enfin d'un fait que je ne voyais pas auparavant. Je ne le sentais même pas, même si l'eau avec mon corps aurait dû m'avertir.

Je suis nu, sans vêtements, solidement attaché à des liens que je crains indestructibles. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi séquestré ? La panique, c'est elle, je sens qu'elle me gagne, qu'elle prend possession de mon corps petit à petit. J'ai…peur ?

-Oui, Loki, tu as peur. Et la peur t'aidera à devenir notre nouvel allié, notre nouvelle garantie d'avoir ce que nous voulons.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?! m'exclame-je alors avec une peur non dissimulée perçant ma voix déjà bien amochée.

-Tu seras l'instrument de notre renaissance, Loki, dieu des mensonges, et bientôt, très bientôt, tu seras _nôtre_.

* * *

**Suite le jeudi prochain!**

**En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Comme prévu, la suite de cette fiction! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favori/follow.**

**Juste pour vous préciser, car cette question m'a été posée dans les commentaires, il y aura des tortures, mais elles ne seront jamais décrites, ou alors, très peu. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'aspect psychologique. Désolé pour les amateurs de gore, ce n'est pas ici qu'il y aura de descriptions morbides. La fic reste quand même en rated T pour, justement, des tortures implicites.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ma tête. Toujours et encore ma tête. J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. D'ailleurs, il faut bien me rendre à l'évidence : je vais exploser de rage, tout simplement ! Lorsque j'aurais totalement repris mes esprits, bien sûr. Je n'ai même pas envie de retrouver ma sérénité, quand j'y pense. Mes ravisseurs refusent toujours de m'en dire plus, et je me suis brusquement évanoui il y a…quelques heures, je pense. Je me suis évanoui après qu'une nouvelle giclée d'eau froide me soit tombée dessus. J'aurais pu hurler, mais je me refuse à leur donner satisfaction. S'ils veulent quelque chose de moi, ils vont devoir me forcer très fortement. Et surtout arrêter de me geler le corps. Ca va finir par me chatouiller, cette soi-disant torture.

-On verra bien combien de temps tu céderas, Loki, mais nous te prévenons, tu ne résisteras pas très longtemps, me glisse-t-on encore à l'oreille.

Je suis enchainé au sol, ces pourritures sont donc bien obligées de se pencher vers moi. Je me rappelle avoir assommé l'une d'elles avec ma tête. Ce qui m'a valu un mélange peu coriace d'insultes et de coups sur mon ventre. Je crois même qu'il est tout rouge. Et qu'il y a du sang qui s'échappe de certaines blessures. Il faudrait que je puisse regarder. En fait, non, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder. Je n'ai pas peur de mes ravisseurs, absolument pas peur. Ils ne sont que des moustiques doublés de monstres qui puent la mort et que je prendrais plaisir à tuer dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, donc dans peu de temps, je le sais.

La créature a apparemment vu mes pensées, et me montre ses dents. Il devrait se les récurer, vraiment. C'est répugnant !

-Nous verrons bien si tu tiens encore, Loki. Tu es fragile, et nous te percerons. Tu es à nous, maintenant, se contente pourtant de dire mon ravisseur le plus proche.

Il prend ensuite le chemin de…de je ne sais quoi, en fait. Tout est si bleu, tout est si vide et plein en même temps. C'est la définition de l'espace, tout simplement. Les autres monstres le suivent, ils sont vraiment moches à regarder, surtout de derrière !

Ah, que c'est froid !

-Imbéciles, vous croyez que je vais coopérer si vous me jetez des bassines d'eau glacée dans la tronche ?! EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE VOULOIR VOUS AIDER ?! hurlais-je de toutes mes forces, épuisant ainsi ma voix.

Mes ravisseurs n'eurent cependant pas l'air de prendre garde à mes jurons, je me demande pourquoi. Ils me connaissent visiblement, et savent que je suis un de ces monstrueux Jotuns, mais dans ce cas, ils devraient aussi craindre ma colère. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur de moi ?

Lorsque je suis assuré qu'ils sont bien partis de ma…ça ne ressemble nullement à une cellule, mais je crois que je vais le formuler ainsi…cellule, je peux enfin relâcher mon corps.

Que c'est froid, que c'est sombre, que c'est humide. L'eau glacée coule sur chaque parcelle de mon corps et remplit mes plaies. En temps normal, cela m'aurait soulagé de la douleur qui pèse sur chacune de mes blessures, mais cette fois, ça ne fait qu'augmenter la souffrance que j'éprouve. Le pire, c'est que je suis tout nu et qu'aucune parcelle de peau n'est épargnée par la sauvagerie de l'eau qui me gèle. Elle n'est pas destinée à me tuer, je le sais. Est-elle destinée à me torturer, alors ? J'ai beau essayer de me redresser, les chaines m'en empêchent toujours. Impossible de se libérer, combien de temps vais-je rester enfermé dans cet endroit si bleu et si vide ? Aucun doute que ce soit l'espace, bien sûr, mais dans quelle partie de l'espace ais-je atterri dans ce cas ? Je ne connais aucun peuple qui puisse vivre dans l'espace sans se faire tuer. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu survivre plus de quelques minutes dans ce vide glacial…

Vient ensuite le visage de ces créatures. Je ne peux penser qu'à cela pour essayer de découvrir l'identité mystérieuse de mes ravisseurs. Ils ne m'ont donné aucun nom, aucune information valable, j'ai juste leur apparence pour m'aider. Une apparence en partie cachée par leurs vêtements et ces espèces de masques étranges. Je me souviens avoir observé l'un de ces monstres de plus près. Ah, oui, zut, j'avais failli manquer de me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas appeler ces choses des monstres. La simple raison, c'est que je serais donc un monstre aussi. J'avoue l'être, en fait. Oui, je suis un monstre, je suis le monstre, doté d'une peau bleue et pleine d'horribles cicatrices et de tatouages. Je suis le monstre doté de yeux rouges terrifiants, qui vous dévorent l'esprit rien qu'en vous regardant droit dans vos petits iris tétanisés devant une telle monstruosité. Mais ma monstruosité, elle est déjà plus délicate que la leur.

Faisons donc un tableau de mes ravisseurs que je vais finir par tuer un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais bien envie de commencer par évoquer leur peau, quoique je ne suis plus sûr que c'en soit vraiment une. Je ne sais pas, de loin on dirait qu'ils n'ont qu'une carapace, mais de près, ils ont une espèce de peau verte et rocailleuse. Je ne saurais quelle est leur vraie peau, je n'ai jamais vu cela. J'aimerais aussi m'épargner la douloureuse vision, déjà bien abimée par leurs tortures, de leur bouche, quoique, pour être franc, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que l'on puisse appeler ça une bouche.

Je dirais plutôt que ça ressemble à une gueule, avec des crocs très mal récurés. Qui que soient mes ravisseurs mal logeurs, je leur conseillerais d'aller penser à voir un guérisseur, au moins pour vérifier que leurs dents ne souffrent pas d'un manque incontestable d'hygiène. Je me demande même si leurs femelles acceptent leurs baisers…d'ailleurs, ces créatures peuvent-elles embrasser ? Dit ainsi, on me prendrait pour dingue, mais je n'ai que ça à me demander pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur qui m'envahit.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, je sais juste que…je devrais avoir peur d'eux. Vous savez, c'est un sentiment prévenant…c'est presque une alerte rouge, un truc qui clignote dans ma tête, et qui me dit d'avoir peur d'eux parce qu'ils vont me faire du mal. Qui oserait seulement faire du mal au prince d'Asgard ?

Mon cœur s'acharne à vouloir faire une crise, tant pis pour lui, je me forcerais à rester conscient jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé qui sont ces fichues choses sans politesse ! Leurs yeux, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi…verts. Je pourrais bien les comparer aux yeux des serpents, ces petites choses rampantes que l'on associe à moi, par tord en plus ! Je déteste les serpents, bizarrement. Thor n'avait qu'à pas en glisser dans mon lit quand j'étais enfant ! Mais au moins, il s'est fait remonter le marteau par Mère. Non, ne pas penser à elle. Ne pas…

Ces yeux bleus, ils me manquent. Thor a ses yeux, même Odin a des yeux semblables aux siens ! Odin, en parlant de lui…non, pas question d'aborder ce sujet, jamais plus je n'y penserais.

Revenons donc à ces créatures, ça m'évitera de penser à la seule lumière qui persiste encore à rester. Les seules lumières, mais elles sont si peu, si petites, si froides…aussi froides que la peau de ces choses. Je crois que leur peau est froide. Ils portent des casques étranges, ce ne sont même pas des masques. Du gris et de l'or par-là, mais ce ne sont pas des masques. Je me demande cela dit s'ils ont des cheveux. Ils ne doivent vraisemblablement pas en avoir, et je n'aimerais pas les voir, en fait. Déjà qu'ils n'ont pas d'hygiène de bouche, je n'imagine pas les bêtes qui pourraient trainer sur leurs cheveux.

Et puis, il y a aussi ces petites pierres violettes incrustées dans ce qui leur sert de peau. J'ai beau me poser la question, je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ça leur sert d'avoir des pierres enfoncées dans le corps. Peut-être est-ce une forme d'énergie, ou peut-être est-ce pire ? Ou moins pire ? Dans tous les cas, je dois bien avouer que ça m'intrigue. Je n'ai jamais vu rien d'aussi semblable que cela par le passé, et pourtant, je vis depuis quelques milliers d'années. Bizarrement, je commence vraiment à les regretter, ces années-là. Non pas parce que les bras de Mère pourraient encore me rassurer, ni les petites escapades nocturnes avec Thor pour tenter d'apprivoiser les animaux, ou encore je ne regrette absolument pas qu'Odin me porte sur ses épaules en me montrant l'étendu du royaume et les étoiles, ni la mine stoïque ou amusée d'Heimdall à chacune de mes questions, mais…comment dire…si, c'est tout cela qui me manque. Quel pathétique homme je fais, non ? Forcé d'admettre que le petit Jotun monstrueux que je suis veut simplement rentrer à la maison et retrouver la douceur du cocon familial…je me l'accorde, je deviens de moins en moins moi à chaque seconde de cet saleté d'espace-temps !

Il faut que je me reprenne, ou je vais me perdre, et cette fois, je ne sauterais pas d'un pont, et personne ne pourra me rattraper. Cette fois, je mourrais de folie.

Parce que la folie est apparemment ma seule amie du moment…

* * *

**La suite jeudi prochain!**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus pour réconforter Loki! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voici un troisième chapitre pour vous! Bonne lecture!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, la suite arrive toujours (:**

* * *

Une ou deux semaines, maintenant. Une ou deux semaines que je suis enchainé au sol, nu, forcé de côtoyer mon propre sang, celui qui s'écoule de mes blessures lorsque ces créatures me frappent. Oh, je cherche bien leur colère, il faut bien que je l'avoue un jour. J'aime provoquer, c'est dans ma nature, même si je n'en tire aucune satisfaction. Ma seule satisfaction du moment serait celle de retrouver mes pouvoirs, et ma vue complète ! Car ils continuent à me priver de mes facultés. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je ne sais plus combien de temps, ils m'ont versé quelque chose sur les yeux. Ca a brûlé : c'était du poison, encore. Ils veulent me faire peur, ils veulent que je cède à quelque chose. Perdu, mes chers ravisseurs, car le dieu de la Malice a toujours un tour caché dans son sac. Moi, je ne vous céderais jamais et je m'évaderais. Même si je dois aller tout nu dans l'espace, je le ferais ! De toute manière, il n'y a rien à cacher.

La folie me gagne peu à peu, autant la montrer en même temps que montrer ce corps que je hais, que je ne veux pas regarder. Ce n'est pas à cause des multiples plaies qui le parcourent, parce qu'honnêtement, je me fiche totalement de voir mes blessures, j'en ai vu des pires, j'en ai infligé des pires, des blessures qui se trouvent dans l'âme et dans le cœur. Ca fait plus mal que des blessures physiques, je pense.

Plus les jours passent, et plus je deviens fou. J'étais déjà assez décalé avant, et après que mes origines aient enfin été découvertes, mais maintenant, je crains que la folie ne m'emporte complètement, et si la folie m'atteint, alors je ne sortirais pas vivant de cet endroit dont j'ignore toujours la localisation. Cela ressemble toujours à l'espace, mais ma vue brouillée par le poison en moi ne m'aide vraiment pas à savoir où je suis. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'espace, c'est indéfinissable et ça me fait presque peur. Presque, car être dans l'espace est mieux qu'être mort, enfin de compte.

La peur ne devrait même pas m'atteindre, comment ose-t-elle s'insinuer dans mon corps au même titre que l'eau qui gèle chacun de mes membres ou le poison qui se refuse à quitter mes yeux verts ? Je ne sais même plus de quel couleur ils sont, mes yeux ! Avant, ils étaient remplis de vie et de malice, maintenant, ils ne sont même plus capables de me dire où je suis…

-Que d'interrogations, prince bâtard, surgit alors une voix de nulle part.

Je sursaute, c'est idiot, mais je sursaute. Je n'avais pas entendu venir les pas de cette personne, une personne que je n'ai encore jamais entendu. Fait-elle partie de mes ravisseurs, où est-elle là pour venir me délivrer ? Non, elle fait partie de ces créatures, car elle m'a insulté. Même les asgardiens ne m'insulteraient pas de cette manière. Même mon géniteur n'oserait pas m'insulter, du moins, j'ose l'espérer.

-Cesse donc de penser à tout cela, bâtard, car bientôt, tu ne seras occupé qu'à une seule tâche, et une seule uniquement, laisse-t-on glisser à mes oreilles.

Je ne dis rien, je me force littéralement à garder ma bouche scellée. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur cette chose, il faut qu'il me dise ce qui se passe. Des informations, je dois en avoir si je veux pouvoir m'enfuir.

-Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, Loki de Jotunheim, je le sais, je le sens. Ton petit esprit tourmenté est rempli d'interrogations sur toi, sur ce qui t'entoure, sur moi et mon monde, voit-il en moi.

Je déteste, non, je hais quand quelqu'un ose lire en moi ! Pourtant, il ne regarde pas mes yeux, comment peut-il lire dans mes pensées et voir que je m'interroge ? Etant solidement attaché, je doute de pouvoir montrer des signes quelconques d'interrogation. Et surtout, il n'y a que Mère et Thor qui ont le droit de lire en moi ! Et encore, Thor peut le faire uniquement en cas d'exception…et en général, je ne le laisse même pas lire en moi. Mais si je peux résister à mon grand-frère qui ne l'est même pas d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas en revanche résister au regard perçant de Mère. Elle a toujours su lire en moi, elle est la seule.

-Etait, Jotun. Je peux lire au plus profond de ton être, mais je ne peux pas t'influencer moi-même, consentit à me révéler ce qui a l'air d'être le chef de la bande.

Est-ce d'ailleurs une bande ? J'en doute, une bande n'enlèverait pas le prince d'Asgard ! Au moins, ceux qui s'attaquent à moi ne sont pas des idiots que j'aurais pu tuer en deux secondes. Et ça y est, la folie est là, elle m'atteint de plus en plus. Je ne pense même plus comme avant.

-La folie continuera de te détruire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes, asgardien, me lance la voix grave.

Plus grave que celle des autres, je dois l'avouer. C'est décidé, il est vraiment le meneur de ce groupe à peau rocailleuse. Tentant de voir de plus près, mes yeux abimés me rappellent à l'ordre quand j'essaye de voir ce qui se cache derrière tout cela. Oui, j'avais failli oublier que du poison me dévorait les iris sans me tuer. Souffrir mais ne pas mourir, quelle cruelle torture. Moi qui voulais en finir pour toujours, me voilà dans une nouvelle aventure, et cette fois, je suis prisonnier et…_incapable_ de m'évader de moi-même. Ridicule petit être sans défense que j'ose paraitre devant mes ravisseurs ! Je ne suis rien…ils peuvent tout me faire, ces monstres…je les hais !

Mais je ne capitulerais pas aussi facilement. Reprenant du mieux que je peux contenance, ma voix commence à résonner dans cet endroit ouvert, l'air sarcastique comme toujours pour ne jamais montrer que j'ai une _légère_ angoisse devant ce qui m'arrive :

-Puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous vous contredisez vous-même, Monsieur dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom ? Pour votre information, je suis Loki, un Jotun et non un asgardien ! claironne-je ensuite avec une certaine rage.

Il faut bien que je me prouve que je ne suis pas comme ces stupides guerriers qui ne pensent qu'à la guerre. Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, Thor, Odin, eux, ils ne pensent qu'à la guerre. Heimdall est le seul guerrier qui pense autrement. Sif aussi, mais ça dépend de son humeur, je m'en souviens bien.

-Ne teste pas ma patience, Loki. Tu dis de moi que je suis un monstre, mais qu'en est-il de toi, Jotun ? susurre-t-il avec une voix qui m'en ferait _presque_ frissonner.

J'ai frissonné. Je ne pouvais que frissonner, cette chose me fait peur. Je dois savoir qui il est, qui sont mes ravisseurs, pourquoi mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique…sans réponses, je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir, et ma famille…**mon entourage** croit que je suis mort en cessant de m'accrocher à Gungnir.

Du calme, je dois me calmer. Mon regard se fixe enfin sur la créature qui me regarde aussi. Je vois enfin qu'elle est assise auprès de moi, assise sur une surface qui n'est pas le sol trempé de mon sang. Sa peau, c'est ce qui me saute aux yeux en premier. Je suis face à la chose, et la chose en question est violette. Le corps couvert de violet, seule la tête a deux couleurs. Un violet clair et un violet foncé gravé en plusieurs courbes sur son front et son crâne. En voilà un qui a à peu près une apparence humaine. Oh, grossière erreur de ma part. Il a beau avoir deux jambes et de bras, quelle constatation rassurante pour moi au passage, sa tête n'est toujours pas identique à celle d'un humain parfaitement bien constitué, mais elle ne ressemble pas non plus à la tête de ces créateurs aux yeux de serpent en colère. Son menton, il n'est pas comme le mien. De là où je suis, je peux voir des rides et des cicatrices sur toute sa tête. Ses yeux, ils me font frissonner, encore une fois. Des yeux dorés, ou plutôt, des yeux munis d'une flamme faisant office à l'iris, et autour de ces terrifiantes flammes, il y a un vide noir qui complète la structure de l'œil. J'avoue, je ne peux qu'avouer, j'ai peur de ce qui se passe. Jamais auparavant je n'avais posé mon regard sur une pareille personne, car ce n'est pas vraiment une créature à proprement parlé. Sa structure générale est très musclée, il a de la force, c'est sûr.

C'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il doit être bien plus grand que ce que je pensais. Sa taille dépasserait même celle d'un Jotun normal, d'un fils légitime, car de toute évidence, moi, je ne le suis pas, mais bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler dans une histoire de famille inexistante…

-Non, continue donc, Loki, car bientôt, tu ne te souviendras même plus de cette famille-là.

-Nous avons assez joué, créature. Dis-moi qui tu es, arguais-je avec colère, mécontent que ce jeu m'échappe.

Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant, mais je n'aime pas démarrer un jeu sans connaitre les règles ni sans avoir accepté de jouer à ce même jeu. Pourtant, mes paroles cinglantes ne font rien à ce truc tout grand. Oh, en passant, je deviens de plus en plus enfantin avec mes expressions. Sans doute la folie a-t-elle atteint jusqu'au fond de mon cerveau déjà bien endommagé ?

-Tu vas savoir, tu vas tout savoir, mais avant de tout savoir, tu souffriras, Loki. Comme les soldats souffrent lorsqu'ils sont prisonniers.

-Ravi d'apprendre que je suis officiellement l'otage de monstres n'ayant aucun nom…, soufflais-je ironiquement.

Mon corps n'a même pas le temps de se préparer, un coup s'abat dans mon ventre entaillé de toute sorte. Mon souffle se coupe littéralement, j'ai…j'ai si mal…j'ai si peur…un sang, mon sang, coule et je le vois tomber. Mon cœur va me lâcher, je le sais, je le sens…mon cœur…

-C'est le début de ta souffrance si tu ne te plies pas à nous, petit insecte. Ne joue pas avec moi, car je suis Tout pour toi ! hurle-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il hurle, je ne sais pas s'il crie, je ne sais pas…je…

Le noir, enfin, le noir que je commence à apprécier, le noir de l'évanouissement, le noir de la mort, peut-être aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Merci pour vos reviews (: Nous avançons dans l'évolution de la folie qui commence à prendre Loki, et dans une partie de son passé qu'il aurait souhaité oublier :(**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Un monstre, un monstre trop petit pour se battre, un monstre trop immonde pour vivre. Une peau bleue et pleine de tatouages, pleine de cicatrices, hideuse créature. Des yeux injectés de sang, non, des yeux aussi rouges que le sang, les yeux du Diable. _

Arrêtez…

_Un monstre qui n'a aucune conscience._

J'ai une conscience…

_Un monstre qui serait prêt à tuer sa famille pour avoir un Trône qu'il ne mérite pas…_

Je n'ai aucune famille, mais ce trône me revient depuis le début !

_Immonde monstre qui a laissé son Père tomber dans un sommeil qui a failli le tuer. Cruel monstre qui laisse sa Mère le pleurer en croyant qu'il est mort._

Non, arrêtez, elle, il…ils…

_Scélérat monstre qui a failli tuer son frère sans que ce dernier ne lui en veuille, oh oui, cruel petit monstre qui ne méritait pas de voir le jour…_

Quelle est donc cette voix qui siffle dans mes oreilles ? Pourquoi mes joues sont-elles humides ? Et pourquoi ai-je envie de retourner sur Asgard, là où tout était bien, là où j'étais en sécurité dans les bras de ma mère, aux côtés de mon frère, veillé par mon père. Pourquoi ai-je envie de me réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar ? J'ai l'impression d'être oppressé, d'avoir les membres gelés. Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ou évanoui ? Je suppose que je me suis évanoui, en tout cas.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir reçu un coup fatal à ma santé déjà bien entamée. Un gémissement de douleur sort sans permission de ma maudite bouche lorsque j'essaye de me lever. J'avais encore effacé le fait que des liens m'empêchaient de quitter ce sol dégoûtant et négligé. Un sol incrusté de mon sang, ce sang si…comment décrirais-je ?

_Impur ?_

Oui, merci, ce sang si impur. Je divague. Penchant la tête vers le côté, je recrache ce qui s'est glissé dans ma bouche : du sang, encore et toujours. On ne m'a pas que blessé au ventre, de ce que je viens de comprendre…comment osent-ils me toucher, ces monstres ?

_N'en es-tu pas un aussi, Jotun ? _

Qui me parle donc sans vouloir montrer son visage ?! Tant pis pour les blessures, je dois partir, je dois me mettre à l'abri dans les bras familiaux et protecteurs. Eux ne me laisseront jamais tomber dans le mal. Quelle douleur...à peine ma nuque se lève-t-il du sol qu'elle y retombe brutalement dans un bruit à faire peur. J'essaye de me soustraire à cette souffrance, de me rappeler, mais…quelque chose…dans mon esprit, pourquoi ne puis-je penser convenablement ?

-Le Jotun est enfin réveillé ! me lance alors joyeusement une voix qui me fait sursauter.

Mon être n'est désormais que peur et interrogations, jusqu'où ces mystères vont-ils aller ? N'ai-je pas eu assez de révélations ?! Je pense que j'ai eu assez de vérité pour un millénaire de plus !

-Allez, petit Jotun, ouvre les yeux ! ricane une autre voix.

En fait, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui est qui, combien y a-t-il de voix, je ne sais rien. Ces voix nasillardes sont toutes tellement communes que je pourrais les confondre entre elles ! Cependant, ma vue me revient toujours plus, et je parviens à percevoir plusieurs silhouettes. Peut-être vont-ils m'expliquer certaines choses ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre dans le froid, le corps tout découvert et le ventre charcuté, car il doit bien s'agir de cela…les monstres semblent lire en moi, ils savent que je pense à mes blessures.

L'un d'eux s'avance, je peux sentir son odeur pestilentielle. Il devrait penser à prendre un bon bain d'un siècle au moins, celui-là ! Et je ne veux même pas inspecter ses dents…

-Aie ! gémis-je de douleur, mon corps tremblant brutalement et tentant de s'extirper des chaines.

Mal, si mal…l'impression d'avoir le ventre déchiré, qu'une plaie est rouverte. Ca me rappelle des…non, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas…encore un coup dans mon ventre, aie !

_Tu te souviens de cette douleur, n'est-elle pas semblable à celle que tu as connu il n'y a pas si longtemps ? N'est-elle pas semblable à celle que tu as connu avec ce maudit cheval ?_

Non, non, jamais je ne me souviendrais, laissez-moi en paix avec ces horribles réminiscences ! Pourquoi me faire autant souffrir, qu'ai-je fait à ces immondes créatures sans manières ? Pourquoi ?!

Un troisième coup s'abat sur mon ventre, en terminant de me faire crier de douleur. Du sang s'échappe en masse de la plaie, mais je ne peux la voir totalement. Je sens juste un liquide tomber de mon corps meurtri. Du sang envahit aussi ma bouche. Un goût peu recommandable à goûter, mais ai-je le choix ? Je recrache cette mixture en évitant de regarder sa couleur. Rouge, si rouge, trop rouge. Le rouge des yeux d'un Jotun, le rouge de la cape du frère qui pourrait me sauver, le rouge de mes couvertures avant que je ne décide de les changer en vert, le rouge des fleurs que je cueillais innocemment autrefois pour faire des couronnes à ma mère, le rouge des motifs que j'avais fait sur les vêtements de père pour le faire rire…je déteste le rouge !

_C'est toi que tu détestes, petit monstre. Tu ne seras jamais plus que ça, un monstre qui perd son âme et dont l'esprit commence à s'en aller vers la noirceur. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une créature qui n'a pas sa place dans cet univers…_

Que cette voix disparaisse ou je remuerais ciel et terre pour trouver son propriétaire. Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard, et je n'accepte pas qu'une voix se glisse dans ma tête pour me pervertir et me tuer ! Que de bien grands mots…un soupir dépasse la barrière de mes lèvres rouges causés par des résidus de sang. Et un quatrième coup, plus violent, plus dur, plus cruel.

Cette fois, mon souffle se coupe sans que je ne lui donne l'autorisation. Mon corps se tend instinctivement vers le haut tellement j'ai mal. C'était un coup au cœur, directement sur mon cœur. Ma peau doit être rouge d'avoir été aussi fortement maltraitée.

-Tu veux nous provoquer, petite chose ?! continuent-ils de ricaner, ces monstres.

Ce sont des monstres, ce sont eux les seuls monstres qui vivent ici, moi je ne le suis pas.

Un poing se lève alors vers moi, dans l'intention de me blesser encore une fois j'imagine. Mes yeux se ferment, je ne veux pas voir le coup venir. Il ne vient pourtant pas. Quinze secondes. Vingt secondes, pourquoi…pourquoi ne suis-je pas en train de me plier de douleur ?

-Assez ! hurle une voix, celle du chef de la bande.

Je la reconnais bien, mais je ne sais pas s'il hurle vraiment, ce pauvre imbécile qui croit qu'il va me faire peur. Je suis Loki, pas un habitant de Midgard qui prendrait ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il verrait une chose comme ces créatures !

-Alors Loki, tu te montres provoquant avec nous, tes sauveurs, tes hôtes ? susurre-t-il.

Il a beau susurrer, je l'entends toujours, et je ne peux résister à frémir de peur. Oui, c'est de la peur, à quoi cela servirait-il de ne pas l'avouer ? J'ai peur de lui, son regard doré sur moi, ses grosses mains qui font des gestes, son visage penché vers le mien…

-Crois-tu que provoquer mes hommes te sera bénéfique, mon petit ? Je te conseille de te tenir sagement, ta souffrance partira plus vite.

-Ils n'avaient pas à me frapper ! m'exclame-je avec hargne perçant ma voix.

-Tu as subi pire, bâtard de Jotunheim. Ne veux-tu pas te rappeler ? sourit cette brute sans nom.

Voilà que mon cœur recommence à désobéir à mes ordres et à battre plus rapidement que je ne lui ordonne. Comment est-ce possible que mon cœur me trahisse autant ? Je crois bien savoir de quoi parle cette créature dont le visage ne me dit vraiment rien. Je sais de quoi elle parle, elle ne peut parler que de cela. Je n'ai subi qu'une seule chose de pire, et la vue de mon ventre imprégné de sang suffit à me le rappeler. Il faut que je me batte contre ces réminiscences ! Je le dois, je le dois vraiment…

_Quel était le nom de celui qui t'a presque tué, petit bâtard ?_

Tais-toi, maudite voix dont j'ignore la provenance, ne me rappelle pas…

_N'était-ce pas par une diversion que tu as rencontré ce cheval ? Quel âge avais-tu, quand ce cheval t'a enlevé une partie de ta joie ? Tu étais très jeune, Jotun, oh oui, tu étais jeune et tu étais faible, et tu as toujours été faible…_

Je me suis défendu autant que j'ai pu le faire, que l'on cesse de me rappeler cela ! Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, il était plus imposant et j'étais prisonnier ! Pourquoi cette voix me parle-t-elle ?! Veut-elle me tuer elle aussi ?!

-Libérez-moi prestement, ou attendez d'être vaincu par les lances d'Asgard, dois-je me décider à le menacer, ce grand machin qui n'a pas de nom.

Quand d'ailleurs connaitrais-je son nom et celui de sa maudite bande de brutes sans cervelle ni visage ?!

_Dis, ce cheval qui t'a agressé sauvagement jusqu'à presque te tuer, ce cheval dont tu te rappelles quand tu regardes l'équidé à huit pattes. Ce cheval qui te hante, il ne s'appellerait pas…_

Non, non…pitié, non…

_Svadilfari ?_

* * *

**Et oui, j'intègre une partie de la mythologie tout en la modifiant un peu! **

**Des avis? Des tomates? Des mouchoirs? Je vous écoute dans tous les cas :p**


	5. Chapter 5

Non, non, non…je refuse d'entendre son nom, JE REFUSE ! La rage tente de venir me libérer de mes chaines, je sens même les flux de ma magie accourir dans mes bras attachés, mais la peur envahit surtout mon ventre et ma poitrine. Un vent de panique souffle sur moi, me figeant alors que j'allais lancer un sort, n'importe lequel, mais j'allais en lancer un pour me défaire de leur emprise. _Svadilfari._ Le nom maudit qui me détruit peu à peu, celui pour lequel je hurle de panique lorsque je suis seul dans le noir. Celui pour qui ma crainte pourrait être éternelle tellement je ne la maitrise pas.

_Svadilfari, quel beau nom, ne trouves-tu pas ?_

Cette voix qui me susurre ces choses à l'oreille, sait-elle qu'elle vient de me figer dans une expression de peur que je n'ai pas pu retenir ? Sait-elle que mon âme déjà bien abimée se déchire de plus en plus ? Même les monstres qui m'observent sont surpris de voir sur moi une pareille expression. Leur brute de chef également, mais je crois bien qu'il s'est repris. Ses lèvres reprennent un sourire triomphant -et terrifiant-.

-Alors, petit prince, tu as peur de quelque chose ? Tu ne connaitras bientôt plus la peur, nous te le promettons. Mais sais-tu au moins qu'aucun asgardien ne viendra te chercher ? Tu pourriras ici, à nos côtés, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur soit aussi froid que la glace de ta planète natale, m'expose-t-il avec une voix qui me fait encore frémir de peur.

C'est plus que de la peur, à vrai dire. Tout mon corps se tend, se fichant de laisser le sang couler un peu plus de mon ventre. Je ne veux pas regarder ce carnage, je ne veux plus penser à ça, à ce…

_Svadilfari, n'est-ce pas lui qui t'a permis de donner naissance à un certain Sleipnir, ce petit cheval à huit pattes que tu as offert à Odin en prétendant que tu l'avais créé par magie alors qu'il venait du plus profond de tes entrailles ? _

Encore cette voix qui me tourmente et qui me rappelle tous ces odieux souvenirs. J'étais jeune, et la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour justifier la présence de ce petit poulain à huit pattes, c'était la magie. Comment aurais-je pu oser dire à mon Père qu'un cheval en rut m'avait agressé, et que mon sang coulait dans les veines d'un poulain difforme ?! Il m'aurait ri au visage, ou il m'aurait regardé avec dégoût ! Je n'ose même pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait eu Mère…pas du dégoût, je ne l'espère pas. Elle aurait peut-être plus pensé à ma douleur. Et Thor, si je lui avais avoué, il m'aurait regardé avec pitié ! Je ne veux pas de pitié, je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde comme si j'étais encore un enfant en manque de protection ! Je suis roi d'Asgard, pas un bébé qui a besoin d'attention, je ne suis pas comme Thor !

_Tu étais tout seul pour le mettre au monde, ce petit être que tu ne voulais pas avoir. Tu l'as abandonné dans les écuries du Roi, mauvais parent !_

Je n'avais pas le choix ! Personne n'aurait compris !

_Qui pourrait comprendre le monstre que tu es ? Odin ? Il ne se comprend pas lui-même, il regrette de t'avoir amené sur Asgard et souhaiterait revenir en arrière. Frigga ? Tu te trompes sur ses sentiments, elle te déteste. Thor ? Cette tête blonde sans cerveau, il ne pourrait même pas comprendre son marteau !_

Ne parle pas d'eux ainsi, qui que tu sois, maudite voix ! Si tu as une forme humaine, sois sûre que je te trouverais, et que je te ferais passer l'envie de me dire ce genre de choses. Ils m'aiment ! Mes parents et mon frère m'aiment, et personne ne me prouvera le contraire !

_Mais s'ils t'aiment, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas te sauver ?_

Au même moment, le monstre penché sur moi semble me poser la même question. Formulée différemment, mais ça me fait le même effet au fond ce qui reste de mon cœur. Si ma famille m'aime, alors pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me sauver de cet enfer ? Ce n'est même pas un enfer, c'est pire que l'enfer. Hel elle-même ne rivaliserait pas avec cet enfer, et pourtant, je la connais et je connais assez bien son monde pour m'en faire une idée. Pourquoi Thor n'envoie-t-il pas ses amis et Sif venir me chercher ? Pourquoi Odin n'a-t-il pas déclaré un état d'urgence ? Pourquoi Frigga ne m'appelle-t-elle pas ? M'ont-ils finalement tous abandonnée ?!

-Tu comprends peu à peu que tu n'as aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, Prince de Jotunheim, si ce n'est le moyen que nous t'offrons, m'informa la créature sans nom.

-J'accepte, fis-je difficilement, faisant en sorte de gagner du temps pour m'échapper rapidement.

Malheureusement, cette chose aux yeux dorés a l'air de lire dans mon esprit, et me dit l'exact opposé de la pensée que j'espérais. Je n'aime pas être dévoilé, je me sens nu. Je le suis déjà, ça ne devrait pas être un souci maintenant que tous me voient, mais ça me gêne, je me sens incapable de bouger sans trembler.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Loki le bâtard. Quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, nous te torturerons minutieusement pour anéantir chacun de tes espoirs, et lorsque tu auras compris que seuls nous pouvons te sauver, alors nous te laisserons la liberté. Nous te laisserons effacer la liberté, car c'est le plus grand fléau que les mortels puissent connaitre, me révèle-t-il, l'air de me faire une confidence.

En bon manipulateur que je suis, j'aurais dû pensé à me servir de toutes ces précieuses informations pour m'échapper, ou pour jouer avec des mots, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas cette fois. Quelque chose me bloque, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sans doute le fait que je vais devoir me faire torturer indéfiniment, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas un monstre à quatre pattes qui me fera du mal. Mais avec ces créatures, je n'aurais à craindre que les coups, cela me réconforte un peu. Non, en fait, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait me réconforter. Les doux bras maternels de Frigga, les rires de Thor, et le regard fier d'Odin, bien que je n'ai jamais vu un seul regard fier envers moi dans les yeux de mon Père.

-J'accepterais de coopérer si vous me dîtes qui vous êtes ! tentais-je alors de gagner du temps.

Je sais à son regard qu'il est bien déterminé à me faire souffrir, mais il faut que je sache qui il est. Si je parviens à m'échapper avant qu'il ne mette au point son plan qui me semble un peu trop dangereux, alors je pourrais prévenir Asgard qu'il y a un danger. Ou alors je pourrais m'enterrer dans une terre pauvre et y vivre avec les informations que l'on m'aura confié. Etrangement, je préfère quand même la première solution, même si elle implique de se confronter aux rois d'Asgard, et à la tête blonde qu'est mon frère, lui qui a pris ma place dans le cœur de nos parents.

-Sache que tu n'échapperas jamais à ta douleur, roi déchu, mais parce que tu es moins provoquant, je vais accepter de te donner des réponses. Il est temps pour toi de comprendre la Vérité, et bientôt, tu la chercheras aussi. La Vérité sera ta raison de vivre, elle bercera tes rêves.

-Ce qui berce mes rêves actuellement, c'est l'idée que bientôt les lances asgardiennes seront braquées sur vous, et elles vous abattront ! sifflais-je.

-Oh allons, Jotun, tu commençais seulement à gagner ma sympathie, pourquoi tout gâcher ? On me connait sous le nom de Thanos, en vérité, accepte-t-il enfin de me dévoiler.

Thanos, Thanos…j'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire remplie d'ouvrages, je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir de lien avec ce Thanos. Même son physique ne me dit rien, alors qu'est-il ? Une créature génétiquement modifiée, comme adorent les appeler les mortels ? Ou est-il un dieu venu d'une contrée lointaine ? L'Olympe, peut-être ? Thanos est d'origine grecque, non ?

-Tant de questions dans un esprit comme le tien, Loki de Jotunheim. J'y répondrais, mais tout d'abord, tu vas souffrir.

Je sens à sa voix qu'il a bien hâte de me voir souffrir, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Qu'il me fasse souffrir, j'ai déjà connu pire que des entailles sur le corps, ou alors des gelures. J'ai connu pire qu'un ventre aussi abimé que le mien. Pourtant, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées les plus secrètes, ce dénommé Thanos eut un sourire. J'ai à nouveau peur de ce sourire, un sourire qui en dit long sur la cruauté de ce malvenu.

-Oh, tu vas souffrir, Loki. Tu vas souffrir jusqu'au plus profond de tes entrailles. Te souviens-tu de la souffrance que tu as connu avec ce cheval ? me sourit-il encore.

Non, pas encore…pas encore cette histoire…toutes mes répliques ironiques tombent à l'eau alors que mon corps se tend à nouveau. Je frissonne, je tremble. Attaché et nu, humilié continuellement, je ne peux rien faire pour partir, mais je sais déjà ce qu'on me réserve, même si j'ignore comment Thanos a pu le savoir. Je vois dans son regard la même lueur qu'avait cet équidé en rut lorsqu'il m'a vu.

_Loki a peur, Loki a peur !_

Cesse de chantonner et de te rire de mon malheur, maudite voix sans nom !

-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, continue Thanos.

Bien sûr que je comprends, je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. Pitié, non, pas encore ça. D'une voix tremblante, je me décide finalement à _implorer_. Moi, Loki d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, j'implore un ennemi de ne pas me refaire connaitre la douleur que j'ai dû endurer dans ma jeunesse.

_Si faible et si soumis, sans aucune volonté. Ils vont te briser, petit Loki qui a peur et qui pleure !_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanos me regarde avec un air indifférent, puis je vois ses yeux s'illuminer d'une étrange lueur. Qu'a-t-il ? Pourquoi mes membres se mettent à trembler de plus en plus ? Est-ce parce que je suis terrifié par le futur qui m'attend et par cette voix qui dit vrai ? Car elle dit vrai, je suis si faible et si soumis. Si faible parce que malgré ma grande intelligence et la magie que l'on m'a appris, je demeure incapable de me libérer de ces maudites chaines qui m'entaillent les poignets. Si soumis car personne ne m'a appris à m'imposer ! Père aurait dû m'apprendre, mais il ne l'apprenait qu'à Thor et à personne d'autre. Mère a essayé de m'apprendre, mais je reste si soumis. Je n'avais qu'un modèle pour me montrer, et ce n'était pas mon frère, ce modèle. Pas au début, car maintenant, j'essaye de me rappeler comment il faisait pour être aussi imposant, et pour terrasser ses ennemis. Oui, il avait son marteau. Mjolnïr, offert par Odin en personne. Et moi, qu'ai-je eu pour me défendre ?

-Tes supplications sont une mélodie à mes oreilles et à celles de mes hommes, souffle Thanos alors qu'il s'approche une fois de plus de ma peau tremblante.

Une peau tremblante et souillée par le sang des entailles trônant sur mon corps entier. Que diraient les autres en me voyant aussi sale ! Mais je n'ai pas pu me laver depuis…je ne sais combien de temps. Seule l'eau gelée peut encore me laver sommairement, mais après, je ne peux pas bouger. On ne me donne pas souvent de quoi manger ou boire. Et de toute manière, je n'arrive pas à manger ! Mon ventre me fait si mal, ce n'est pas pire que d'accoucher de Sleipnir, mais ça s'en rapproche quand même. Sauf que Sleipnir ne m'a pas déchiré le ventre, lui…

-Vous ne me toucherez pas, puisque vous avez besoin de moi, dis-je, l'air sûr de moi.

Il faut que je garde un masque de contenance, après tout. Pour ne pas montrer à l'ennemi que je suis terrifié par son souffle erratique que je sens s'intensifier contre mon cou.

-Ceci ne sera qu'une préparation. La souffrance t'aidera à retrouver ton chemin, révèle-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas. Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Je peux vous aider de moi-même, même si en échange, je vous demande bien sûr de me laisser partir dès que vous aurez eu ce que vous vouliez.

Grossière erreur que de lui dire cela, à cet infâme personnage au nom grec, car un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Ou ce que je pourrais comparer à des lèvres, car elles n'y ressemblent absolument pas. Mais c'est un sourire mauvais quand même.

_Le petit bâtard a peur, le petit bâtard a peur !_

Cesse donc de me parler, stupide voix dont j'ignore absolument tout. Je veux juste partir, fermer les yeux, ne plus revenir, ne plus les rouvrir…et encore une fois, mes pensées semblent être entendues par celui que je crains de plus en plus.

-Lorsque tu rouvriras les yeux, prince déchu, tu seras un nouvel homme. Tu sauras toute la Vérité, et tu la répandras dans le monde. Tu seras l'instrument de notre gloire et de notre pouvoir !

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, ais-je la force de murmurer, perdant toute contenance devant lui.

Il me fait si peur, ses grosses mains me parcourent et s'amusent à me faire tordre de douleur lorsqu'il appuie sur mes blessures. Le sang recommence à couler, je le regarde avec ce que j'espère être de la rage, mais ce n'est qu'un regard suppliant qui vient.

-Supplier ne te sera d'aucune aide, Loki de Jotunheim. Tu vas souffrir, et ensuite tu renaitras, plus cruel et plus déterminé que jamais. Aucun de nos ennemis n'osera plus s'avancer vers nous, grâce à toi. Tu es l'envoyé que nous espérions, celui qui est tombé du ciel, et si tu nous trahis, fils bâtard de Laufey, nous te tuerons mille fois. La mort ne nous pose aucun problème, avoue-t-il d'une voix si grave et si dangereuse.

Les autres monstres derrière leur maitre s'agitent d'une manière que je n'aime pas. Ils ont tous leur regard posé sur moi et sur Thanos. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire, d'ailleurs. L'instrument de leur gloire ? Un ennemi qui ne s'avancera plus vers lui grâce à moi ? Vais-je encore servir de relique volée ? Ais-je vraiment l'être de vouloir être leur sauveur, à ces créatures sans classe ni cœur ?! Tout ce que je désire, c'est disparaitre. Revenir à Asgard, plonger dans les bras de Mère, et aussi dans ceux de Père…et aussi dans ceux de Thor !

-Ne pense plus à eux, tu ne verras bientôt plus leur image, m'affirme alors Thanos, me redonnant ainsi une once de courage.

Sait-il que ma famille est tout ce qui m'importe depuis que j'ai tout perdu ? Mon identité, ma vie, ce que je croyais être vrai…sait-il qu'il ne me reste désormais plus que l'espoir que ma famille tient encore à moi ? Tant que mon souffle s'abattra sur le monde, je penserais toujours à chacun d'entre eux. Odin, Frigga, Thor. Ce sont les seuls pour qui je m'inquiète, les seuls pour qui je me battrais tant qu'ils ne m'abandonnent pas.

-Ta joyeuse famille t'a déjà abandonné, ils t'ont tous oublié, cela fait si longtemps que tu es ici. Maintenant Loki de Jotunheim, tu vas pouvoir commencer à te transformer.

-Me transformer ? ais-je la force de demander sans que ma voix ne dévoile ma très grande peur.

J'ai si peur d'être seul, que l'on m'oublie, que personne ne vienne me sauver ! Si ces créatures ne m'entendaient pas, je crois bien que j'aurais pu hurler ma détresse et implorer Odin de venir me chercher. Lui saurait m'entendre, lui ou Heimdall.

-Mais puisque tu te demandes tant quelles créatures nous sommes, je consens à te répondre pour que tu saches à qui tu seras loyal, s'exclame une fois de plus Thanos.

-Je ne serais jamais loyal à vos hommes, dis-je pour me défendre.

Je n'étais fidèle qu'à un seul peuple, et c'était déjà bien assez que d'être fidèle à Asgard ! En fait, non, je n'étais pas fidèle à Asgard. J'étais fidèle à ma famille.

-Tu comprendras vite que tu fais fausse route. Nous sommes les Chitauri.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Thanos me surprend doublement. D'une, je ne connais pas les Chitauri et je suis vraiment coincé cette fois, de deux, le maitre de ces Chitauri me libère de mes chaines avant de faire un signe à ses monstrueux hommes. Oh, si j'avais su à quel point j'avais raison…ce sont bien des monstrueux hommes, ce ne sont même pas des hommes !

Dès que je suis libre, je vois une horde de Chitauri se jeter sur moi, me rouant de coups. Ça, j'aurais pu le supporter si ça n'avait été que des coups, mais hélas, Thanos a bien vu quelle était la torture qui me ferait le plus perdre l'esprit. L'eau gelée ne me fait même plus mal, les coups et entailles ne font que me faire souffrir sans que je supplie pour qu'on m'achève. Mais ça, ça…

Ca fait si mal, ça me déchire…je suis ventre contre terre, ma peau trempe dans mon sang et s'écorche de plus en plus, car ce sol inconfortable n'est fait que de gravas et d'une surface qui arrache ma peau.

_Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, petit Loki qui pleure ? Ça ne te rappelle pas cette diversion qui tourna mal grâce à __Svadilfari ? N'ais pas peur d'y penser, mon petit, n'ais pas peur. Profite et ressens cette délicieuse douleur qui parcourt tout ton petit corps affaibli._

Tais-toi, qui que tu sois, tais-toi…pitié…j'ai si mal, je ne peux plus respirer, on me transperce littéralement le ventre…ça me brûle, en bas, ça me brûle, j'ai l'impression qu'on a allumé en moi le brasier des enfers. Ce n'est pas un brasier passionné comme lorsque je regardais…une femme…c'est un brasier rempli de douleur, de souffrance, de détresse.

_Et tu oses te prétendre roi alors que tu ne peux pas supporter ce que tu as déjà vécu ?_

Cette voix qui se glisse encore dans ma tête…je la déteste, je la hais ! Et je ne gémis plus ma douleur, je la crie, je la hurle. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux brouillés par leur mauvais traitement. Des larmes transparentes, qui me paraissent presque pures alors que moi, je ne le suis plus. Sali et souillé jusqu'au bout. Humilié, humilié par ceux qui veulent que je les aide. Si j'avais la capacité de parler à nouveau, je leur aurais hurlé d'aller en Enfer, dans les Enfers grecs ou en Enfer chrétien, mais d'aller là où le feu les brûlerait. Mais je ne peux plus parler, ma voix se coince dans ma gorge à force de hurler cette souffrance qui me déchire. Je les sens, toutes les minutes. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, je sais juste que la folie est entrain de me gagner.

Alors je me laisse faire. Viens, folie, viens à moi. Je vois l'éclat bleu de tes yeux m'observer, chère folie, je le vois à travers cet étrange sceptre que Thanos garde près de lui, ce sceptre qui est exposé à ma vue depuis longtemps et que je viens à peine de remarquer. Viens, chère folie, prends-moi à ton tour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lecteurs. J'espère que je n'aurais pas déçu ceux et celles qui ont lu. Cette fiction s'achève ici, à ce dernier chapitre qui sera donc le plus long. **

**Les propos peuvent choquer, prenez garde!**

**Bonne lecture malgré la dureté du chapitre!**

* * *

Folie, douce folie, depuis combien de temps me suis-tu partout où je vais ? Je ne suis enfermé dans cet enfer que depuis deux mois, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu m'accompagnes depuis une éternité. Peut-être que le temps ment ? Peut-être suis-je prisonnier depuis bien plus longtemps ? Ah, douce folie, je ne t'en veux pas si tu me poursuis jour et nuit : tu es ma seule consolation depuis que mes espoirs me quittent. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire déjà, 'espoir' ? Avant, je connaissais la signification de ce mot, mais maintenant, j'en oublie même son orthographe. Ma tendre folie, est-ce toi qui me transforme ? Est-ce moi qui oublie tout ce que je savais ?

Malheur, j'ai déjà oublié tant de choses ! La saveur de l'eau parfumée, la douceur des draps d'un lit, la splendeur des astres s'élevant au-dessus de moi. J'oublie tout. La délicatesse de bras doux qui se refermeraient sur moi, je ne sais même plus de quoi ça a l'air.

Je saigne, encore et encore. Depuis des semaines, c'est le même rituel chez mes maîtres. Chez les Chitauri, pardi !

_« Tu y prends goût, petit bâtard. Tu aimes les sentir te faire du mal. Tu es si désirable quand ton sang coule ! »_

Tais-toi, mon amie dont je connais enfin le nom. La folie, celle que je réprimais depuis longtemps. J'ai toujours été fou, et j'ai toujours refusé de l'admettre. Ce séjour de torture avec les monstres, mes seules compagnons, m'a appris à ne plus refouler la folie que je gardais toujours enfouie au fond de moi.

Maintenant, je découvre que je n'ai plus de fond. Mes maitres me font comprendre que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Ils aiment voir et sentir que je n'ai pas de fond. Mon ventre est déchiré. Mon corps est pâle et froid. Je tremble quand personne ne vient me torturer, comme maintenant, comme tout de suite. Mon corps réclame de quoi souffrir. La souffrance est tellement douce ! Si délicate avec moi, si délicate et violente à la fois. Oh, que de contradictions dans mes doucereuses et folles pensées, mais je suis si anormal et monstrueux qu'aucun de mes caractères ne ressemble à celui des autres.

Mes maitres…ils me manquent tant. Ils m'ont encore déchiré les entrailles hier, et avant-hier. Au début, je hurlais. Je me débattais. Je priais pour qu'ils cessent de souiller le corps du Jotun que j'étais. J'avais peur de revivre cette affreuse nuit avec ce cheval sans manières aucune. Maintenant, je me plains de devoir attendre davantage pour sentir les Chitauri me détruire de l'intérieur. Ils le font si bien, mes maîtres.

_« Oh oui, petit prince déchu ! Ils t'anéantissent et tu les réclames encore plus. Que dirait ta famille en te voyant te comporter ainsi ? Ne seraient-ils pas déçus ? Comme ils l'ont toujours été ? »_

Si, sans doute qu'ils seraient déçus, chère amie. Mais je sais que tu as conscience de mes pensées envers eux. Qu'ils aillent à Helfheim, je me fiche de leur sort. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Toutes ces paroles étaient fausses, si mensongères, lorsqu'ils prétendaient tenir à moi.

Odin disait que Thor et moi étions nés pour être rois.

Thor jurait vouloir me protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Frigga…je la déteste !

_« N'aurais-tu pas envie de te venger d'eux ? Tu sais que le Maitre acceptera de t'aider. Il est clément, il te récompensera si tu le suis entièrement dans ses décisions, si tu l'aides, et si tu es obéissant. »_

Si seulement, folie que j'ai toujours caché. Si seulement le Maître acceptait de me laisser me venger. Rien qu'en pensant à Thanos, mon véritable maitre, le seul et unique qui as tous les droits sur le monstre que je suis, mes membres couverts de sang tremblent. Je me tends. Maître, venez me détruire ! J'ai besoin de votre si violente bestialité !

_« Oh Loki, tu es tellement pathétique ! Tu réclames la douleur pour survivre, qu'est-ce que tu es pathétique. Tu pourrais même supplier pour avoir mal. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Loki, le bâtard de Jotunheim, s'abaisserait à supplier ses geôliers de le faire souffrir. Quelle belle image ! »_

Ma très chère folie, oui, j'aime supplier. J'aime la douleur qui me prend à chaque fois que mes maitres me tiennent entre leurs mains violentes. J'aime sentir mon estomac se retourner quand des coups s'abattent sur mon corps. J'aime voir la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux de chacun de mes maitres lorsqu'ils me voient aussi rabaissé. Ce n'est même pas de l'humiliation. Je suis un monstre, n'oublie pas. Et un monstre n'a aucun sentiment, tu le sais bien, ma chère amie. Toi, tu ne me quitteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, attends, le Maître arrive. Enfin, Maître, je vous attends depuis si longtemps ! Vous avancez vers moi, vous avancez si lentement, vous êtes habillé tel un guerrier des étoiles. Maitre, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me rappeler qui je suis ? Ne suis-je pas l'objet de votre renaissance ? Ne suis-je pas celui qui efface vos douleurs ?

-Loki, mon asgardien préféré ! vous exclamez-vous de votre voix si puissante, si grave, si terrifiante, si excitante.

Oui, je suis excité de vous voir. Je ne voulais que cela depuis la dernière fois. Je me languis sans la présence de mes tortionnaires. Je ne sers qu'à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis leur objet, je suis son objet, et je m'en sens si honoré. C'est un honneur de servir Thanos, c'est même un plus grand honneur de le servir lui que de servir Asgard.

-Alors, mon petit enfant, tu attendais avec impatience ma venue ? me demande-t-il, l'air si innocent.

Mon Maitre prend toujours l'air innocent, mais je sais qu'il veut que je lui dise à quel point il m'a manqué. Lui et ses paroles venimeuses. Lui et ses coups de poings dévastateurs. Lui et ses coups de reins déchirants.

-Maitre, venez, je vous en supplie. Pourquoi me forcer à attendre indéfiniment ? Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Je veux vous aider, je veux vous servir…, dois-je me réduire à le prier, essayant de me mettre à genoux.

Je le pourrais si des chaines ne me retenaient pas. Les Chitauri aiment me voir enchainé pendant qu'ils me torturent. Ils me laissent enchainés quand je suis seul aussi. C'est bien dommage, c'est tellement dommage ! Ils savent pourtant que jamais plus je ne me débattrais.

-Aujourd'hui Loki, je vais te libérer des chaines qui te retiennent depuis si longtemps. Tu as enfin compris ce que tu es, et que tu dois suivre la bonne voie. Que vas-tu faire, mon petit Jotun ? Que feras-tu quand je te libérerais ? me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, se penchant d'une manière si provocante au-dessus de moi.

Maitre, pourquoi être aussi cruel ? Brisez mes chaines, retournez moi, et prenez-moi, baisez-moi avec toute votre dureté, et je serais votre objet complet. Il n'y a plus d'Asgard, ni de Jotunheim, ni de chute et de Bifröst. Il n'y a que vous et les Chitauri, vous êtes ma seule raison de vivre !

-Maître, je ferais tout ce que vous demanderez…, commençais-je alors, prêt à me confier entièrement, sans omettre une seule de mes pensées à Thanos.

Mais il lit en moi. Il ne le cache pas, il aime lire au plus profond de mon être meurtri. Mon âme lui est totalement accessible, il doit juste me regarder, et il saura toutes mes pensées. Il sait déjà ce que je pense, et un sourire mauvais mais si beau apparait sur son visage balafré et couvert d'une peau violette délicate. Ses yeux dorés s'illuminent davantage d'une lueur que je ne saurais décrire tellement elle me fascine. Mon Maître est heureux, mon Maître requiert enfin mes services !

-Loki, il est tant que tu saches ce que tu vas accomplir pour moi, mon petit Jotun en herbe. Tu es l'objet de notre renaissance, et aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions que ton esprit perverti se pose. Tu mourras pour nous, est-ce clair ?

-Oui, oui Maître. Je mourrais en me sacrifiant pour vous si vous le désirez. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Ma voix est si désespérée et grave, je me force à parler car ma gorge asséchée me fait du mal. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis si longtemps. Hormis l'eau et le plaisir des Chitauri qui emplit ma bouche quand ils sont d'humeur perverse, je ne peux rien avaler. Aucune nourriture. Je me demande encore comment je peux avoir la même masse.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est le Tesseract ? finit-il par m'interroger, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur.

Le Tesseract. Le cube cosmique, la larme bleue, la terreur des dieux…oui, je sais ce qu'est le Tesseract. Thanos veut donc le posséder ?

_« Oh, petit bâtard de Jotunheim, que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ton esprit si déchiré se reforme-t-il doucement ? Allez, laisse-toi aller à ta souffrance ! Pourquoi commences-tu à penser à un plan ? Pourquoi crois-tu que le Tesseract t'aidera à t'en sortir ? N'es-tu pas bien ici, avec tes Maîtres ? »_

Je suis si bien, mais je serais encore mieux lorsque le cube cosmique sera entre mes mains. Des mois et des mois, ce n'était pas deux mois que j'ai passé ici. Des mois et des mois enfermé dans une surface de l'espace, torturé et souillé par les Chitauri, ces maitres que j'appelais 'monstres' autrefois. Des mois à subir et supplier pour plus de douleur, pour que Thanos me révèle enfin ce qu'il attendait de moi.

D'un coup, toute ma folie semble s'égarer. Ne suis-je pas le dieu des Mensonges ? Ne suis-je pas Loki d'Asgard ? Ne suis-je pas celui que l'on nomme le « Malicieux » ? Je suis prêt.

Oh, oui, je suis prêt à repartir dans un autre monde. J'obéirais à mes maitres, je leur ferais croire que je suis des leurs, et lorsque l'objet de leurs désirs sera mien, je serais libre. Je pourrais reprendre mon vrai visage.

L'adolescent en moi disparait, c'est désormais le nouveau roi d'Asgard et de Jotunheim qui ouvre les yeux, et il aura sa revanche sur tous ceux qui l'ont offensé. La torture est finie, je suis prêt à faire connaitre ma renaissance, et celle des Chitauri.

Thanos me regarde avec cette nouvelle fierté, bien que je me demande ce que veut dire ce mot à l'instant précis. La fierté est un mot que j'ai du mal à réassimiler dans mon langage erroné. Tant pis, je m'en passerais. Tout ce qui compte, dorénavant, c'est le Cube Cosmique. Lorsque je le tiendrais entre mes mains, je serais le Tout Puissant.

-Et tu nous aideras à conquérir Midgard, tu en seras le roi, et nous serons tes maitres. Sers-nous, mon prince, sers-nous, et tu auras enfin la couronne que tu supplies à genoux d'avoir depuis tant de temps, me susurre la voix tentante et séduisante de mon Maître.

Le fou, il n'arrive plus à lire en moi. Je lui fais habilement croire qu'il m'a eu, que je serais dévoué à sa cause. Je n'y serrais en réalité dévoué que jusqu'à ce que le Tesseract n'apparaisse entre mes mains. Une fois qu'il aura eu la domination de Midgard, et moi le Trône, je me retournerais. Asgard, Jotunheim et Midgard seront miennes. Et je régnerais en roi, et en Maitre absolu.

Je suis Loki, fils du Néant, je suis le monstre qui terrorise les enfants dans la nuit, celui qui inspire les récits héroïques des pères et des mères d'Asgard, Je suis le captif de Thanos, mais je suis aussi le Malicieux. Et cette année de torture s'achève maintenant, alors que je trouve le courage de me mettre à genoux, me débattant contre mes chaines. Mes poignets me hantent de douleur, mon postérieur menace d'exploser, mon cœur s'arrête à plusieurs reprises, et le sang ne cesse de couler de mes blessures, mais qu'importe ? Je suis Loki, futur roi de Trois des Neufs Mondes, et je trouverais enfin ma vengeance. Il n'y a plus de Thor. Il n'y a plus d'Odin. Il n'y a plus de Frigga. Il y a juste moi, ma folie temporaire, et l'espérance d'avoir le plus grand des pouvoirs face à moi.

N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Ne suis-je pas le futur roi des Neufs Mondes ? Le sceptre que l'on présente soudain à mes yeux m'acquiesce. Oui, le sceptre dit la vérité. Thanos me regarde d'un air avide et toujours aussi fier, oh, il ne se doute pas que je le trahirais.

Mais sa dernière phrase me fait frissonner. Peut-être a-t-il des soupçons. J'ai cédé trop vite, bien sûr.

-Trahis-nous, mon prince, et tu souffriras mille fois plus que ce que tu as souffert en douze petits mois. Tu es notre serviteur, n'oublie pas. Si tu échoues, nous tuerons ta famille, et nous te torturerons jusqu'à ce que l'Ombre revienne envahir les Neufs Mondes, menace-t-il de sa voix sérieuse.

Encore un frisson qui m'échappe, suivi d'un autre. J'aime ses menaces. Je déteste ses paroles.

-Je n'ai pas de famille, maitre. Je suis votre serviteur, et je retrouverais le Tesseract. Pour vous.

Pour _**moi**_. Lorsque je serais prêt à partir sur Midgard, habillé de ma tenue asgardienne, le visage et la peau blême, le corps tremblant, je montrerais à tous mon vrai visage.

_Je suis prêt._

**FIN**

* * *

**Peut-être que je cloture trop rapidement cette fiction, mais cela raconte ce qu'a dû subir Loki pendant un an, et comment il est devenu celui que l'on connait dans Avengers. Il doit y avoir des incohérences, veuillez m'en excuser :(  
**

**On se retrouvera peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures, d'ici là, je vous dis encore merci, et passez de bons moments!**


End file.
